The Final End to the Last Great Time War
by Whitepurity
Summary: SPOILERS FOR STOLEN EARTH AND JOURNEYS END! My version of the two episodes where there is no 'regeneration' and Jake is involved instead of Jackie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This starts after Rose saves Sylvia and Wilf from the Dalek, everything before that in the episode is pretty much the same for this story.

**Chapter One**

Sylvia was making tea for her father and the other occupants in her house that had just saved her life and her father's from a Dalek. She walked back the living room where everyone were gathered and chimed into the conversation. Her father was responding to something Rose had asked him.

"Yeah, I've tried calling her, but I can't get through! But she's still with the Doctor, I know that much and the last time she phoned, it was from a planet called Midnight, made of diamonds!"

"What the hell are you four on about?" Sylvia asked the people in the room. "And who are you two again?" Indicating to the two people in the room that she didn't know anything about, she didn't even know their names.

"Oh sorry, as I said before, I'm Rose Tyler," the blonde girl said, and then turned to the males sitting next to her on the couch. "This is Mickey Smith," pointing to the dark skinned male, "and that is Jake Simmonds." She said introducing the other male to Sylvia. "We need the Doctor! You're our last hope. If we can't find Donna, we can't find the Doctor." Rose trailed off and spoke to no one in particular, "Where is he!"

* * *

The Dalek transmission stopped and a woman's voice came from the computer. _"Can anyone hear me?"_ Rose and Mickey's heads tilted towards the laptop recognising the voice. _"The Subwave Network is open. You should be able to hear my voice…Is anyone there?"_

* * *

"Who's that?" Luke Smith asked his mother, referring to the voice that played over the Dalek's transmission.

"Some poor soul calling for help." She answered sadly.

"…_can anyone hear me?"_

"There's nothing we can do." Sarah Jane said looking defeated holding her son closer. The young boy didn't want to think that the human race were defeated so easily and scanned his eyes across the room looking for something to help them.

"But look at Mr. Smith." Sarah Jane did as the boy said looking at the computer, fast at work.

"Processing incoming soundwave." The computer stated.

* * *

"_This message is of the utmost importance. We haven't much time…Can anyone hear me?" _Gwen walked over to the monitor in the Hub where the voice was coming from.

"Someone's trying to get in touch." She informed her boss.

He replied, defeated. "The whole world's crying out. Just leave it."

"_Captain Jack Harkness, shame on you! Now stand to attention, sir!"_

"What?!" Jack was stunned that the person calling out to them knew his name.

"Who is that?'" Gwen questioned which was followed by the image on the screen clearing to show Harriet Jones in her home, flashing her ID card to the monitor.

"_Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister."_

"Yeah, I know who you are."

* * *

"_Sarah Jane Smith, 13 Bannerman Road…are you there?"_

"Yeah. Yeah I'm here! Yeah, that's me!" Sarah Jane answered to Harriet Jones voice over the webcam that Mr. Smith was broadcasting to them.

* * *

"Harriet! It's me, it's me. Oh, she can't hear me…Have you got a webcam?" Rose asked Wilf and Sylvia.

"No, she wouldn't let me, she said they're naughty." Wilf said gesturing to his daughter.

"I can't speak to her then, can I?" Rose said to herself, feeling helpless in the situation they were stuck in.

"Then why don't we go to them?" Jake offered, picking up the jumpers and placing one of them in Rose's hand. "How about we split up and go to different people over the webcam. Then we can talk to them and help find the Doctor."

"_Let's see if we can talk to each other."_

Everyone turned to in the direction of the laptop to see the screen be split in four parts. In the four parts, one was a picture of Harriet, the one next to it of Sarah Jane and a young boy, another one of Jack Harkness and the final one was static.

"Jack?" Rose and Mickey stared in shock, as they believed him to be dead.

"Rose, Mickey we don't have time for explanations. We need to find the Doctor."

"Yeah Rose, Jake's right. How about you go to Harriet, I go to Sarah Jane and Jake will stay here with the Noble family in case Donna comes back." Mickey suggested, get his jumper and checking the amount of time passed since they were last activated.

* * *

"The fourth contact seems to be having some trouble getting through." Harriet informed the rest of the people on the four part screen. "I'll just boost the signal…" She typed away on the computers surrounding her doing what she had said. Martha Jones appeared on the screen in place of the static picture.

"_Hello?"_ Martha Jones greeted to the people on the webcam. Jack laughed with relief as he saw Martha.

"_Martha, where are you?!"_

A flash of blue light and an unusual noise filled the room that Harriet was in.

* * *

"What's going on?" Sarah Jane asked the other people over the webcam after seeing a light flash from Harriet Jones' screen. In fear that the Daleks had discovered their undercover broadcast and had started to go after the people involved. Pulling Luke closer to her, as the same strange scene that had happened to Harriet played itself in front of her.

* * *

"What the hell is going on over there?" Jack demanded to know after watching the same scene happen to two participants in the four screens. Jack, Gwen, Ianto and Martha watched in silence as the screens of Sarah Jane and Harriet lacked the people who were meant to be there.

"_Rose! I thought you were dead!"_

"_I don't plan on dieing for a while; we have a Doctor to find and a universe to save."_

Jack's jaw dropped as Harriet's screen cleared to show a very shocked Harriet and a stressed out Rose Tyler. Jack watched as Rose laughed most likely at his surprised face.

"_Mickey! How…What are you doing here?"_

"_Well we Smiths have to stick together."_

Jack was sure that his jaw must have dropped to the ground by the surprise appearance of two old friends of his that he thought he would never see again. "How did you two get here? I got the idea that it was impossible, that you were trapped."

"_I was Jack, and now I'm home. Now we need to find the Doctor and Donna. Jake I want you keep phoning the Doctor."_

"Who's Jake?"

"_A friend and colleague from the parallel world, he is with Donna Noble's family. She is with the Doctor right now."_

* * *

"OK, so Donna Noble is with the Doctor, are we having no luck getting in touch with her?" Harriet asked Rose, who shook her head. "That is why I developed this Subwave Network. A sentient piece of software, programmed to seek out anyone and everyone who can help to contact the Doctor."

"_What if the Daleks hear us?"_

"No, that's the beauty of the Subwave, it's undetectable." Harriet answered Martha Jones' question.

"_You invented it?"_ The question came from an impressed Sarah Jane.

"I developed it. It was created by the Mr Copper Foundation."

"_Yeah, but what we need now is a weapon. Martha, back there at UNIT, what did they give you, what was that key thing?"_

"_The Osterhagen Key." _

"The key is not to be used, Dr. Jones. Not under any circumstances!" Harriet exclaimed. "That key is not to be used and that's an order!"

"All we need is the Doctor." Rose said sadly, somewhat confused due to some people she was working with who she didn't know. "I may not have seen the Doctor in over 2 years but if he knew what was going on, he would be doing something about it."

"I knew that one day the Doctor would fail to appear when Earth was in danger. That's why we needed the Subwave. To bring us all together, combine forces. The Doctor's secret army."

"We need to contact him." Rose said feeling defensive. "Jake is calling him but we need to boost the signal."

"_Brillant Rose Tyler!" _Jack beamed giving her one of his grins. _"We can transmit that telephone number through Torchwood itself, using all the power of the Rift."_

"_And we've got Mr. Smith!" _The boy with Sarah Jane said. _"He can link up with every telephone exchange on the Earth! He can get the whole world to call the same number, all at the same time! Billions of phones, calling out, all at once!"_

Rose smiled at the boy. "Sarah Jane who's the kid?"

"_That's my son!"_

"And you didn't mention him last time, why?"

* * *

"Excuse me." Ianto stepped in front of Jack and Gwen, standing right in front of the screen. "Hello, Ianto Jones. Um, if we start transmitting, then this Subwave Network is going to become visible. I mean, to the Daleks."

"_Yes, and they will trace it back to me. But my life doesn't matter. Not if it saves the Earth." _Harriet looked over to Rose, who was sitting next to her watching the four split screens as everyone watched her in silence.

"_Do it."_

"But Rose, the Daleks will find you and will kill you. You both have time to escape." Jack argued. He watched Rose shake her head.

"_I can't. I have to help Harriet here. I came here to warn the Doctor and that is what I will do." _Jack and everyone else who knew Rose, knew of the sacrifice that she was making and also how determined she was to save the Doctor.

"_Now enough of words. Let's begin!"_

* * *

Jake sat in the Noble household, feeling useless watching the people from Torchwood, Sarah Jane Smith's screen and Rose and Harriet get to work on the various machines that they had available to them in attempt to call the Doctor. If he didn't know the Doctor he would have thought that these people were a bunch of lunatics going to extreme lengths trying to call someone.

"_Harriet! A saucer's locked on to your location, they've found you…"_

"_I know. I'm using the Network to mask your transmission. Keep going!"_

"_EXTERMINATE!" _

"_Harriet send the Subwave Network to Torchwood, we have incoming." _Rose was heard saying, moving out of sight from the webcam and heard loading a gun in her defence against the Daleks.

"_Captain, tell the Doctor from me…he chose his companions well. It's been an honour." _A scream of agony was heard as Harriet made her way to face the Daleks unarmed, not in view of the webcam anymore. Only sound was heard from Harriet Jones' house and it was confirmed by the scream heard only seconds before that Rose Tyler was dead. _"Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister."_

"_Yes, we know you who are."_

"_Oh, you know nothing of any human. And that will be your downfall."_

"_EXTERMINATE!"_

* * *

In the Hub it was silent, everyone else involved on the Subwave Network were quiet, some like Jack Harkness had tears rolling down their cheeks over the loss of two brave humans killed without a second thought by the Daleks.

The Doctor and Donna appeared in the place where Harriet and Rose had been.

"Where the hell have you been?! Doctor, it's the Daleks!" Jack yelled across the Subwave Network in fury.

"_It's the Daleks, they are taking people to their spaceship…" _Sarah Jane informed him and then went silent again.

"_Who are they? I know that's Martha."_ Donna asked the Doctor, both of them in grins that they were able to get through to Earth.

"_That's Torchwood, aren't they brilliant? And that's Sarah Jane, who's that boy?" _The Doctor said scanning the screen looking at his friends, when he spotted someone familiar in the corner of Sarah Jane's. _"Mickey?"_

"Doctor, Mickey came back to this world with Rose and someone else." Jack started to say to him. "Rose went to Harriet Jones, the woman who developed this program but the Daleks found them." Jack stopped and remained quiet, no one else was talking, they were watching the Doctor's screen. Watching the grins from Donna and the Doctor's face flatten. "She dead, Doctor, Rose died sending this signal out to you."

* * *

The screen in the TARDIS went static, the Doctor was frozen to the spot hearing over and over again what Jack had just said.

"We've lost them!" Donna stated bring the Doctor out of his trance. He started fiddling with the controls of the TARDIS.

"There's another signal." His voice was empty and uneven.

"_Your voice is different."_ The Doctor refroze to the spot recognizing the voice.

"_No. But he's dead…"_ A voice of Sarah Jane was heard over the Subwave Network.

"_Welcome to my new Empire, Doctor. It is only fitting that you should bear witness to the resurrection, and the triumph, of Davros. Lord and Creator of the Dalek Race!"_

"Doctor?" A worried voice from Donna reached his ears.

"_Have you nothing to say?"_ The Doctor remained speechless caused by a number of factors that had happened in the last couple of minutes.

"Doctor, it's alright. We're…we're in the TARDIS. We're safe." Donna said reassuringly, to him, staring at him instead of the screen, trying to make eye contact.

"But you were destroyed. In the very first year of the Time War. At the Gates of Elysium. I saw your command ship fly into the jaws of the Nightmare Child. I tried to save you."He spoke but his voice wasn't as it usually was, he was stating facts in fear.

"_But it took one stronger than you. Dalek Caan himself."_ He stopped as a Dalek behind him spoke. _"Emergency Temporal Shift took him back into the Time War itself." _

"But that's impossible! The entire war is time-locked." The Doctor's voice unsteady as he spoke.

"_And yet he succeeded. Oh, it cost him his mind. But imagine, a single, simple Dalek succeeded where Emperors and Time Lords have failed. A testament, don't you think, to my remarkable creations? I gave myself to them, quite literally. Each one grown from a cell of my own body. New Daleks. True Daleks. I have my children, Doctor. What do you have, now?" _The Doctor had nothing; he had lost so much since the Time War, some events that were as recent as a couple of minutes ago.

"After all this time. Everything we saw. Everything we lost. I have only one thing to say to you…" The Doctor started his voice slow and unsteady, "Bye!" He pulled a lever, sending the TARDIS flying off to Earth.

* * *

"Gwen, Dalek saucer heading for the Bay. They've found us!" Ianto formed Gwen over the alarms as she came over to the computer he was working at. Jack ran past them on the phone to Martha, collecting his gun. Ianto helped Jack into his jacket while he got what information he needed from Martha and typed the teleport base code into his vortex manipulator. Jack hung up the phone as Gwen passed his gun to him, that he had passed off to her before typing in the teleport base code.

"I've gotta go, I've gotta find the Doctor. I'll come back, I'm coming back." He reassured them after seeing their faces of doubt.

"Don't worry about us. Just go."

"We'll be fine."

"You'd better be." He told them before teleporting away. The Hub shook as the Daleks made their way inside.

"They're here."

* * *

"TARDIS heading for Vector 7, grid reference 665." Mr. Smith informed the occupants in the room. Mickey picked up his gun and waited at the door as Sarah Jane put on her coat and gathered her keys.

"But there are Daleks out there!" Luke said to her. She turned around to look at him.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I have to find the Doctor…Don't move, don't leave the house, don't do anything."

"I will protect the boy, Sarah Jane." The computer told her.

She stood at the door on the verge of tears looking at her son. "I love you. Remember that." She ran out of the house and hopped into her car with Mickey and drove off.

* * *

Jake stood up from his place on the couch and answered the phone.

"Mickey?" Jake listened to what he had to say and then hung up. Picking up his gun and he activated his hopper and left in a flash of blue light. Leaving Sylvia and Wilf in their home in fear of the Daleks.

* * *

The TARDIS landed on a deserted street. The Doctor and Donna got out of the TARDIS looking at the street with turned up cars and not a person in sight.

"Like a ghost town…" Donna mentioned.

"Sarah Jane said they were taking people. What for? Think, Donna, when you met Rose in that parallel world, what did she say?" The Doctor asked her, in hopes of more answers then that actually had.

"Just…the darkness is coming."

"Anything else?" He sounded shaken and very unlike himself.

"No, I'm sorry." She said, she had met Rose in that parallel world and knew that Rose felt deeply for him. She also knew by words from Martha and past events where Rose's name had been brought up that he had feelings for her but then he lost her.

A Dalek came around a corner of a building and spotted Donna and the Doctor. Donna spotted the Dalek in time to see it been blown to pieces by a man that she had seen from the Torchwood screen. He ran towards them attracting the attention of the Doctor who was quiet for his usual self.

"Jack!" The Doctor greeted him, changing his mood automatically.

"Doctor! Donna! It's not safe out here. Get in the TARDIS!" They obeyed getting into the TARDIS with Jack following. None of them noticed the Bad Wolf signs that were scattered among the scene surrounding them.

Sarah Jane quickly put on the breaks as soon as she saw two Daleks on the road before her.

"All human transport is forbidden!" One of the Daleks said.

"I surrender! I'm sorry!" She said taking a glance at Mickey who was going for his gun that was at his feet.

"Daleks does not accept apologies! You will be exterminated!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N:** Please review, I don't own anything. I basically took a transcript (don't own that either) and moulded the epsiode into what I thought should have happened. Its just a way for me to sleep well at night. I should admit I did like the clone idea, it was a Doctor and Rose ending but I want her to continue her travels with him. Just to let you know I AM A DOCTOR/ROSE FAN! Take that as a hint. Oh and BAD WOLF. Just don't flame me over Rose's death I've given you hints to what might happen to her. Sorry if it isn't edited very well, I edit it myself for practice for school English, if you find so many errors that it drives you crazy tell me please!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I don't own Doctor Who.

**Chapter Two**

Sarah Jane threw her arms over her face, waiting for the blow from the two Daleks that were in front of her car. Mickey had his gun loaded in one hand, while his other hand was on the car door handle. The car door was opened silently during the Daleks speech to Sarah Jane.

"EXTERMINATE!" The Daleks screeched. A flash of blue light, which Sarah Jane had seen previously that night, revealed a man with a gun that was used to shoot one of the Daleks. While at the same time, the other Dalek suffered the same fate by Mickey's gun.

Sarah Jane got out of the car shaking, in fear of the Daleks that could have easily killed her if Mickey and his friend hadn't been with her. If she had died, Luke would have been alone in the world. She pushed those thoughts from her mind as she followed Mickey and the other man, who she assumed was 'Jake' from the parallel world who came over with Rose and Mickey, to find the Doctor.

* * *

Ianto and Gwen continued their assault of bullets on the single Dalek who was trying to exterminate Torchwood. The screaming and firing of bullets came to a stop as Gwen and Ianto noticed that their bullets had stopped mid-air. Expressions of amazement and disbelief written over their faces, they crept forward. Gwen raised her hand to touch one of the frozen bullets but couldn't, the air rippled from the point of Gwen's fingertip acting like an invisible wall.

"…what the hell?" Gwen stated in awe. Ianto walked over to the computer terminal to investigate the reason behind the frozen bullets, with Gwen closely following behind him.

"It's a time lock." Ianto told Gwen after referring to the computer. "The ultimate defence program. Tosh was working on it. Never thought she finished it, but she did. The Hub's sealed in a time-bubble. Nothing can get in."

"But that means we can get out." Gwen added.

* * *

"Nope. Not without unlocking that Dalek. We're trapped inside. It's all up to Jack, now." He said feeling hopeless.

Four Daleks surrounded the TARDIS. "Report: TARDIS has been located." One of them informed the Supreme Dalek in the Crucible.

"_Bring it here. Bring the Doctor to me. Initiate temporal prism."_ He ordered them. The Daleks positioned themselves so that one Dalek was to each corner of the blue box. A thin hoop of blue light enclosed itself around the TARDIS.

"Temporal prism initiated."

The Doctor, Jack and Donna gathered around the console in the TARDIS. The power in the TARDIS cut out, in response the Doctor shuffled around the console pressing various buttons. "They've got us. Power's gone…some kind of chronon loop!" The Doctor exclaimed as a great crash rippled through the TARDIS that left it tilted dangerously to one side.

* * *

Sarah Jane, Jake and Mickey crept behind a van, poking their heads out to watch the Daleks that were surrounding the TARDIS. "Transferring TARDIS to the Crucible!" One of the Daleks reported to his superior leader before the blue box was lifted in the sky by a circle of blue light, in the direction of the Dalek ship.

Sarah Jane turned to the two men that were crouching behind the van with her. She was thinking of ways to get to the Doctor, when she remembered the teleports that Jake, Rose and Mickey had been using. "Those teleport things…can we use them? If they've taken the Doctor to the Dalek spaceship, then that's where we have to be."

Mickey took out his jumper from his pocket, showing her it and explaining to her what it did. "It's not just a teleport, it's a Dimension Jump. Man, this thing rips a hole in the fabric of space."

"But can we use it?" She asked impatiently, desperate for a way to get to the Dalek ship, so they could get to the Doctor.

"Not yet, it burns up energy. Needs half an hour between jumps." He answered putting his back in his pocket, almost regretting using it earlier to go to Sarah Jane's house but then remembered how she may not be alive if he hadn't. His jumper was probably almost recharged but Jake's definitely wasn't.

"Then, put down your guns." She said, making up her mind about how they were going to get to the Doctor.

"What?!" Mickey exclaimed, wondering how giving up their own defences against the Daleks would help their situation.

"If you're carrying a gun, they'll shoot you dead." She told them before stepping out from behind the van with her hands raised in surrender. "Daleks? I surrender." She walked towards the Daleks in fear, leaving Mickey and Jake behind the van watching her.

"All humans in this sector will be taken to the Crucible!"

"She's bloody mad." Mickey whispered to Jake from their spot behind their van. He glanced at Jake and back to the Daleks, when something caught his eye. He stared blankly at the numberplate of the van they were hiding behind, which read: BAD WOLF. Mickey smiled for a split second realising that Rose had something to do with this sign and that maybe she had somehow escaped the Daleks that had threatened Harriet Jones home and was alive.

"Yeah, but she has a point. That is the only way we are going to get to the Doctor." Jake placed his gun on the ground and put his arms up coming out from behind the van. "And us, we surrender!" Mickey stored the thoughts about the numberplate in back of mind as he kissed his gun before throwing it to the ground to join Jake and Sarah Jane.

* * *

"There's a massive Dalek ship at the centre of the planets. They're calling it the Crucible. Guess that's our destination." Jack told Donna and the Doctor.

"You said these planets were like an engine. But what for?" Donna asked the Doctor, many emotions going through her mind. She knew she was safe because she was in the TARDIS but was scared by the Doctor's reaction to the enemy and for her family who were stuck back on Earth with the Daleks.

"Donna, did Rose say anything other than the darkness is coming?" The Doctor inquired the sadness visible in his eyes about the fate that Rose had suffered earlier that night.

"The stars were going out." Donna said trying to remember the time she had met Rose Tyler in the parallel world. "They were going out one by one, I saw it happen! She told me that it would happen and then it did! It was like they were all dying." Donna remained silent as did the other occupants in the TARDIS. The TARDIS computer screen broke the silence when he beeped making the Doctor look towards it.

"The Dalek Crucible. All aboard…" The Doctor announced after analysing the information displayed on the screen that was on the console.

"_The TARDIS is secured!"_

"_Doctor! You will step forth or die!"_ Everyone in the TARDIS looked towards the door, there only entrance and exit to the TARDIS, listening to the voices of the Daleks from outside the ship.

"We'll have to go out. 'Cos if we don't, they'll get in." The fear was written on all of their faces, the Doctor remained looking at the doors, while Donna and Jack looked to him confused.

"But we are in the TARDIS; we are safe…aren't we?" Donna asked alarmed that the only safe place in the universe had become anything but.

"You've got extrapolator shielding." Jack reminded him, knowing that the TARDIS was the safest place on the universe. And that they were lucky to be in the TARDIS then on the Crucible or in the empty streets on Earth.

"The last time we faced the Daleks." The Doctor started, turning around to glance at Jack. "They were scavengers and hybrids and mad. But this is a fully pledged Dalek Empire…at the height of its power. Experts at fighting TARDISes, they can do anything." Jack's reassurance of the TARDIS' safety was lost as his eyes widen in the realisation of their vulnerability of their position. "Right now, that wooden door…is just wood."

Donna stared blankly at the Doctor and Jack, not really registering every word then were speaking, just the fact that they were basically defeated.

"Right then. All of us together…yeah." The Doctor looked at his companions and noticed Donna's lack of interaction with Jack and himself. He wished that he could send her back to be with her family, even if they were to lose this battle she would have been with her family at the end. "Donna?" He placed his hands on her shoulders to bring her out of the trance she was in.

"Yeah?" Her voice was quiet when she responded to the Doctor.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do." He said offering her the little comfort that he could about the situation. She just nodded in reply; the Doctor looked at the wooden door.

"_Surrender, Doctor, and face your Dalek masters."_

"_Crucible on maximum alert."_

The metallic voices coming from the other side of the wooden door were frightening to the occupants of the powerless TARDIS. Jack let out a nervous laugh and watched the Doctor, completely confident in the Timelord. The Doctor directed his attention away from the door and to Donna and Jack.

"It's been good though, hasn't it?" Donna smiled, recounting her adventures that had changed her life for the better. "All of us…all of it…everything we did…" He trailed off and then glanced at Donna. "You were brilliant." She nodded as her smile from before widened. "And you were brilliant." He told the ex-Conman and Time Agent, the man grinned at him. "Blimey."

The Doctor exited the wooden door closely followed by Jack. Donna walked slowly to the door, soaking up the most of the dim TARDIS, preparing herself to meet the creatures that will be her end. She made her way to the door, getting a glimpse of the Daleks outside, when the wooden door slammed shut.

**A/N**: Thank you for the people have reviewed and added this story on to their alerts.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Doctor Who.**

Upon hearing the TARDIS door slam shut, the Doctor ran back to his ship. Donna was trapped inside; he didn't know how because the TARDIS was powerless and no emergency programme could take her home. _"Doctor?"_ He heard Donna shout for him from the other side of the wooden door. _"What've you done?"_ She asked while banging on the wooden door and rattling the handle in attempt to get out of the ship.

"It wasn't me, I didn't do anything!" He said truthfully, trying to work out how the doors could have shut like that without any power source.

"_Oi! Oi! I'm not staying behind!"_ She shouted through the door, not believing the Doctor's last comment. She was trapped in there and he didn't know why, the only other reason that this would have happened would be by the Daleks.

He turned to the Supreme Dalek, one hand on the door while his other was on the handle of the TARDIS, trying to free Donna. "What did you do?" He asked the Dalek, the only logical reason behind the TARDIS' weird behaviour.

"This is not of Dalek origin." Was the reply from the Supreme Dalek.

"_Doctor!"_ Donna's frantic voice came from his beloved ship.

"Stop it! She's my friend. Now, open the door and let her out." The Doctor demanded, getting angry with the Daleks, blaming them for the Donna's entrapment.

"This is Timelord treachery."

"Me?! The door just closed on its own!" The Doctor responded, slightly confused to how the door closed if the Daleks hadn't done it.

"Nevertheless: the TARDIS is a weapon and it will be destroyed." The Supreme Dalek informed the Doctor before opening a trap door that lay beneath the TARDIS. The blue box fell out of sight through the trap door, leaving Jack and the Doctor staring at the trap door in horror.

"What are you doing?! Bring it back!" The Doctor demanded. "What've you done?! Where's its going?" His voice was urgent, panicking for Donna's life.

"The Crucible has a heart of Z-Neutrino Energy. The TARDIS will be deposited into the core." The Supreme Dalek informed the Doctor about his ship's destination.

"But you can't, you've taken the defences down!" He said in horror, realising the damage that the core will do to the TARDIS would lead to its destruction and the death of Donna. Jack protested to the Supreme Dalek actions but was silenced when the Dalek started to speak to the Doctor again.

"The female and the TARDIS will perish together! The last child of Gallifrey is powerless." The Doctor looked at the trapdoor where Donna and the TARDIS had fallen through, powerless.

* * *

The lights around the console were smashing as small fires sprung up from beneath the grated flooring of the TARDIS. Donna screamed in fear. She crouched down by the console shielding herself from the small explosions, electrical sparks and fire flying all around her. The smoke rising was choking Donna and prevented her screaming out for the Doctor as she was coughing and panting by the heat and smoke inhalation. By the time she passed out, Donna had lost all hope.

* * *

"You are connected to the TARDIS. Now, feel it die!" The Supreme Dalek taunted. "The TARDIS has been destroyed. Now, tell me, Doctor…what do you feel?" The Doctor remained still, a dark expression present on his face. "Anger? Sorrow? Despair?" The Dalek suggested.

"Yeah." The Doctor responded, his voice so quiet that he was barely heard.

"Then, if emotions are so important, surely we have enhanced me."

"Yeah? Feel this!" Jack said as he turned around to face the Supreme Dalek and shot the metal enemy with a gun that had rested in his pocket. The bullets bounced off the Dalek, leaving it unharmed.

"EXTERMINATE!" Jack screamed in pain before he dropped to the floor dead. "Escort him to the Vault." He commanded his lower Daleks referring to the Doctor who looked at Jack in fake shock. He was alone now, Rose was dead, Donna was dead, his ship was dead, Jack was dead (for the time being, but would be in another part of the ship) and he didn't know about the status of his other human friends that were currently on Earth. They could be dead or could be lucky and be hiding in fear for their lives and loved ones.

* * *

Donna stirred as a damp cloth was pressed onto her forehead. Her body was burning all over from the heat of the fires that had threatened the TARDIS earlier. A cool breeze hit her body and burned as the temperatures contrasted each other. She opened her eyes to find herself back on Earth; she removed the cloth from her forehead to look more clearly at her surroundings. A young woman was kneeling next to Donna, her brown eyes gazing at something located in her hand. The girl seemed familiar to Donna; she had met her before, she remembered her vaguely. The girl placed a lose strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear with the rest of her blonde hair, distracting her from the object in her hand. Donna coughed attempting to clear her lungs of the smoke inhalation she had suffered, making the girl turn in her direction.

Donna gasped, she was Rose Tyler. "Hello Donna."

She was meant to be dead.

The Daleks had killed her, Jack told them.

But she was here, alive, very much alive. Donna's eyes scanned over Rose's body looking for any sign of injury, finding none. Rose placed the object that was in her hand on the ground beside her and helped Donna into a sitting position.

"Rose?" Her voice was scratchy, an impact from the smoke inhalation but she wouldn't complain, she was alive but she didn't know how.

* * *

"Activate the holding cell." Davros ordered, which was followed by a holding cell that appeared like spotlights keeping the Doctor captive inside the cylinder. "Excellent. Even when powerless, a Timelord is best contained." He gloated, rolling forward towards his prisoner.

"Still scared of me then?" The Timelord tested the blue-rippled walls that kept him imprisoned.

"It is time we talked Doctor, after so very long…" The Doctor eyed his enemy, still the same, if not worse, than before. The creator of the Daleks, who had survived the Time War, when no one else involved had.

"No, no, no, no, no." He was becoming more impatient by the situation, caused by the stress of several things that had happened earlier that day. He kept forgetting that it was still early morning despite what he had seen last on Earth, or was it? How long had it been since he last saw Jack on this ship. Or Donna, Sarah Jane, Martha?

Rose. The shop girl that he had fallen in love with, when was he going to ever see her again. Never, she was dead. Ripped away from him by Daleks and Cybermen and then came back just to be murdered without a second thought by a Dalek. The Dalek probably didn't even stop to realise who Rose was.

The Bad Wolf.

Would that have made things worse? Would Rose had suffered more at the hands of Davros than being shot dead quickly by a Dalek solider.

"I want to know what's happening right here, right now, 'cos the Supreme Dalek said 'vault', yeah?" The prisoner Timelord asked turning around in his cylinder, taking in his surroundings, to annoy his enemy with this body's talkative behaviour. "As in, dungeon, cellar, prison."

* * *

**A/N: Okay...it's been a while since I've updated. A while being 11 weeks, but I can only write my stories in the holidays when I have time. Although I am meant to be studying these holidays for exams next term...YAY!**

**And because I haven't done it so far, I really think I should because well...I haven't.**

**I like to thank Hermione4g, horsemanic and Lostinthoughtantime, for reviewing this story. **

**Another thank you to Hermione4g (again) and staralinga, for adding this story onto their favourites.**

**And finally thank you to Arcana Major, BRATLING JENN, Hermione4g (once again), HokeyPokeyFairy, KittenRebecca, UberFlump., horsemanic (again), jewlz-sheridan, paul-frank14 for adding this story onto their alerts.**

**That's enough for today, don't worry I have already started on chapter 4 and hopefully will update this week.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

* * *

The prisoners, scared humans taken by the invading Daleks, were herded into a large chamber of metal and stone. They were in the Dalek Crucible, a spaceship with armies of kettlepot-like metal exterminators, most of the prisoners were afraid and confused about the whole situation. Sarah Jane, Mickey and Jake were amongst the crowd, this is where their plan to get to the Doctor had left them.

The light intensity of the Reality Bomb increased. Jake, Mickey and Sarah Jane watched in revulsion as the prisoners were dissolved into atoms from head to toe. The prisoners that once stood in the large chamber had been separated into atoms, killed.

"_Test completed"_ A Dalek reported from outside the room that were keeping the three humans safe and alive. A noise that originated from behind of the humans distracted them from the window that they were looking through.

* * *

"Where are they going?" A hoarse voice asked. "How are we going to get back to the Doctor?" Rose turned to face the loud-mouth Temp, who had just come out of the house of late Harriet Jones, to see the Dalek ships leave the sky. Rose glanced at the TARDIS which stood tall in front of the house; a sign from above the alien ship distracted her.

It read:

BAD WOLF

* * *

Jake, Mickey and Sarah Jane turned to see an intruder enter the room through a vent that was cut into the wall. For two people in the room, the man was a familiar; however, to Jake the man was a complete stranger. He watched the black-haired man who was looking at them after picking himself off the ground, where he landed when he tumbled out of the vent.

"Just my luck." The man had an American accent, Jake learned. "I climb through two miles of ventilation shafts, chasing life signs on this thing" He gestured to his wrist where a device was attached. "and who do I find?" He asked them eyeing them, and then let his eyes rest on Mickey. "Mickey Mouse!" He said with slight disappointment in his voice.

"You can talk, Captain Cheesecake." Mickey shot back at the newcomer. The two men starred at each other before they started laughing and embraced each other in a manly hug.

"Good to see ya!" The Captain said with a giant smile on his face, he brought Mickey closer to him and looked down on him in a fake-threatening manner. "And that's beefcake."

"And that's enough hugging." Mickey announced as he escaped the other man's grip. He stepped back and joined Jake again, the American grinned at Jake.

"Captain Jack Harkness," he said extending his hand out to Jake, to be stopped by Mickey with a glance which said 'not the place or time'. He saluted Sarah Jane and greeted her before she joined the conversation.

"There is something we can do. You've got to understand – I have a son down there on Earth. He's only fourteen years old." Her voice filled with worry and panic. "I brought this." She dished out a necklace object from her pocket. It appeared to be a diamond necklace except the diamond shined with an unnatural brightness. "It was given to me by a Verron Soothsayer. He said…"this is for the end of days"." She continued and handed the object over to Jack, whose mouth was open in awe.

"Is that a Warp Star?" He asked curiously, inspected the object in his grasp. Her nod was the answer to his question.

"Gonna tell me what a Warp Star is?" Mickey suggested as he and Jake had no idea how this necklace could help in the situation that they were stuck in.

"A warpfold conjugation trapped in a carbonised shell." He responded without taking his eyes off the precious weapon "It's an explosion Mickey." He redirected his eyes to Sarah Jane and in a whisper added. "An explosion waiting to happen."

* * *

A holographic screen appeared in the Vault. The Doctor and Davros watched in interest as Martha Jones was the main focus of the screen. She was in a place that was unfamiliar to the Doctor but it was definitely on Earth. He let out a breath of relief as he realised that at least Martha was still alive and that the Daleks hadn't found her yet. But they would be able to trace this transmission back to her location. The Doctor shook his head of those thoughts; right now the Daleks were more interested in why this human girl would send a transmission to them.

"_This message is for the Dalek Crucible. Repeat: can you hear me?"_ She spoke through the transmission, unsure if she was actually getting through to the Daleks.

"Put me through!" The Doctor demanded Davros, his rage evident in his facial expression and body language.

"It begins as Dalek Caan foretold" The Dalek Creator was gloating over the position that he had forced his archenemy into. The hysterical and crazy voice of Dalek Caan mutter words of a prophecy "Children of Time" but the Doctor didn't pay attention to the deranged Dalek.

"Put me through!" The Timelord repeated.

"_Doctor! I'm sorry, I had to."_ Martha said as soon as she received the transmission from the Dalek Crucible seeing the Doctor as a prisoner.

"Oh! But the Doctor is powerless – my prisoner." He said proudly of himself, glancing at the trapped Timelord. He turned around to the holographic screen and spoke to the human girl. "State your intent."

"_I've got the Osterhagen Key."_ Martha pulled out an object which was square in shape and was obviously the Osterhagen Key that she was talking about. _"Leave this planet and its people alone, or I'll use it."_ She threatened.

In confusion the Doctor spoke up, "Osterhagen what? What's an Osterhagen Key?"

"_There's a chain of twenty-five nuclear warheads placed in strategic points beneath the Earth's crust. If I use the key they detonate and the Earth gets ripped apart."_

The Doctor looked appalled. "What? Who invented that?! Well – someone called Osterhagen, I suppose – but Martha, are you insane?"

"_The Osterhagen Key is to be used if the suffering of the Human Race is so great, so without hope…that this becomes the final option."_ She said, trying to convince the Doctor that it was the only option now.

"That is never the option." Even though the Daleks seemed to have the upper hand, good always came on top in the end. Well…in fairytales they do. Humans always seemed to survive; they could this time, couldn't they? The Doctor was reasoning with himself when Martha abruptly spoke against the Doctor.

"_Don't argue with me, Doctor. 'Cos there's more than that. Now, I reckon the Daleks need these twenty-seven planets for something, but what if it becomes twenty-six? What happens then? Daleks? Would you risk it?"_ She directed this at the Daleks, having a logical reason for blowing up the Earth, hoping that she had some impact on the metal enemy.

"Second transmission internal." A Dalek reported.

"Display." Ordered the Supreme Dalek and his orders were obeyed. A second holographic screen appeared next to the one that was transmitted Martha's message. In this holographic screen, the Doctor recognized Jack, Mickey, Sarah Jane and Jake from the parallel world. He noticed that Jack was holding an object that resembled a diamond necklace connected to a number of wires.

"_Captain Jack Harkness calling all Dalek boys and girls! Are you receiving me? Don't send in your goons or I'll set this thing off."_ Jack spoke up for his screen, holding the Warp Star up threatening.

"Mickey, Jake – hello haven't seen you in a while, I guess you came over with Mickey and…, Sarah Jane and Jack, what are you doing?" He asked, quite obviously skipping Rose's name because he couldn't bear to say it.

It was obvious that every one of the Doctor's companions noticed that he had to stumble over Rose's name and put on a strong front as they all reacted in some way. All different from each other, depending on how well they knew Rose. _"I've got a Warp Star wired into the mainframe."_ Jack responded, although we wanted to grieve for Rose Tyler, the Daleks were threatening reality as they knew it. He had to put on a strong front like the Doctor and people like Mickey, Jake and Sarah Jane who knew Rose Tyler. _"I break the shell…the entire Crucible goes up."_

"You can't!" The Doctor looked at his friends like they had all gone completely mad. "Where did you get a Warp Star?!" He asked in disbelief, he couldn't believe that Jack wanted to blow up the Crucible and Martha wanted to blow up Earth. To save the Human Race and to end their suffering but also to commit mass murder at the same time.

"_From me."_ Sarah Jane admitted to the Doctor, not feeling at all guilty for bringing it along. _"We had no choice; we saw what happened to the prisoners."_

Davros inspected the human woman more closely. "Impossible. That face…after all these years." He spoke as he recognised Sarah Jane from before the Time War.

"_Davros"_ Sarah Jane whispered so quietly, that the people outside the room that she was in barely heard her. _"That's been quite a while. Sarah Jane Smith. Remember?"_ Her voice was cold and furious when she addressed the Dalek Creator.

"Oh! This is meant to be!" Davros said, looking positively revelling in the idea of having Sarah Jane Smith a part of the Children of Time. "The Circle of Time is closing. You were there on Skaro at the very beginning of my creation."

"_And I've learnt how to fight since then. You let the Doctor go or this Warp Star – it gets opened!"_ She demanded, offering Davros with two options to act upon. The Doctor couldn't look at any of his friends. He hated what was happening, having to blow up the Crucible or the Earth and the expense of his release.

"_I'll do it." _Jack tweaked the necklace threateningly. _"Don't imagine I wouldn't!"_

Davros watched the Doctor, unable to meet his companions eyes. "And the prophecy unfolds."

"The Doctor's soul is revealed!" Dalek Caan's voice drifted in to the conversation, making laughing sounds like if he was cackling, if it was possible for a Dalek to cackle. "See him! See the heart of him!"

Martha, Jack, Jake, Mickey and Sarah Jane looked down on the Doctor through their transmissions. He stood their alone, eyes cast down on the ground, burdened with unbearable guilt.

"The man who abhors violence, never carrying a gun. But this is the truth, Doctor: you take ordinary people and you fashion THEM into weapons. Behold your Children of Time transformed into murderers. I made the Daleks, Doctor. You made this."

"They're trying to help." The Timelord said quietly in their defence.

"Already, I have seen them sacrifice today for their beloved Doctor. The Earth woman who fell opening the subwave network." Davros said taking lower blows at the Doctor by making himfeel more and more guilt. "Harriet Jones, I believe was her name." Davros gained the Doctor's eye contact before continuing. "I was told that there was another woman, the woman you loved, Rose Tyler." The Doctor eyes went visibly black, his body grew tense and his fists were clenched. He was the picture of the Oncoming Storm that the Daleks had made legends of. "How many more? Just think. How many more have died in your name?" He continued to taunt his enemy.

The Doctor couldn't help but obey Davros, he thought back to all the people that had died in his name. Not everyone but the people who had died after the Time War.

Jabe

The Controller

Lynda with a 'y'

Sir Robert

Mrs Moore

Mr Skinner

The Face of Boe

Chanto

Astrid

Luke

Jenny

River Song

The Hostess and Sky

Harriet Jones

Donna Noble

Rose.

The last one had a strong impact on the Doctor. A tear rolling down his cheek, in response he quickly wiped it away, trying to prevent Davros from seeing his weakness.

"The Doctor…the man who keeps running, never looking back, because he dare not, out of shame. This is my final victory, Doctor. I have shown you…yourself." Davros words were lost to the man.

"Enough." The Supreme Dalek ordered. "Engage defence zero-five."

"_It's the Crucible or the Earth!_" Martha reminded them holding the Osterhagen Key up in view of the transmission to the Daleks.

"Transmat engaged." A Dalek reported, and then Martha got snatched by the transmat through a beam of light, taking her from the Osterhagen station. _"No!"_ She screamed as the Osterhagen Key fell to the floor of the now vacant room. On the other holographic screen, Jack, Jake, Mickey and Sarah Jane were taking by the same light which had taken Martha. Leaving the Warp Star to drop to the ground, just like the Osterhagen Key.

* * *

"It happened again." Donna announced as she looked at the blue box, which read 'Bad Wolf' like it had when Donna told the Doctor about the two words that Rose asked her to give to him. Rose starred at the TARDIS with 'Bad Wolf' written over it, if the message wasn't obvious before, it was now. Donna slowly opened both doors of the ship but neither woman entered it. It was black as night in the TARDIS apart from the light that had invaded the ship from outside – which wasn't a lot because there was no sun, and it smelt vaguely of smoke.

"The TARDIS is broken, like she is dead." Donna said sadly, "How are we going to get to the Doctor now? How were we going to drive this thing anyway? Do you know how to drive the TARDIS?" She asked Rose whose response was a shake of her head. "We could probably still drive better than the Doctor." She muttered to herself, trying to lighten up the mood.

"My Dimension Canon was destroyed at Harriet's." She spoke the name of her friend who had recently died quieter than the rest of the sentence. "Maybe we could get the TARDIS working again." Her voice slightly hopeful but was mostly dominated with fear and anxiety. Donna stepped into the dark ship, her shoes loud against the crated floor under her. She recalled the last time she was in this ship; she had lost all hope and thought that she was going to die. The thought of how she and the TARDIS escaped the Dalek Crucible was still unknown to her; she turned around to ask Rose of what she knew.

When Rose stepped into the TARDIS, as soon as her two feet were on the ground of the beloved ship, something out of the ordinary happened.

The TARDIS lights switched on and the door slammed shut behind her.

Donna watched on in horror as the door slamming brought back memories from earlier that day. The ship's engines started up and jolted her passengers from side to side as they started travelling.

* * *

Martha, Jack, Jake, Mickey and Sarah Jane appeared in the Vault and start to pick themselves off the ground. "Martha! I've got you, it's all right." Jack said as he gave Martha a helping hand.

"Don't move! All of you! Stay still!" The Doctor warned them, as Jake, Mickey and Sarah Jane advanced towards him. He held his hands out to stop them but was obstructed by the cell which was holding him, which rippled blue with his touch.

"Guard them! On your knees, all of you. Surrender!" Davros ordered as more Daleks came to help contain the extra prisoners which were added to the room.

"Do as he says." The Doctor advised. His companions, after a moment, kneeled down with their hands behind their heads. Mickey was the last to obey Davros but eventually did.

"The final prophecy is in place. The Doctor and his children all gathered as witnesses. Supreme Dalek…the time has come!" His voice trembled with what one could guess was excitement. "Detonate the Reality Bomb!" He shouted, pointing a shaking finger upwards with a wild, evil grimace on his face.

"You can't Davros! Just listen to me! Just STOP!" The Doctor pleaded.

"Nothing can stop the detonation! Nothing! And no-one!" The Dalek Creator roared with laughter.

To the delight and surprise of everyone, the sound of was heard. The sound of an ancient ship's engines, as it materialised. The familiar grinding could be heard and a gentle wind could be felt. Davros and the rest of the Daleks were lost for words as they listened on.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is longer than others but it has a lot of dialogue from the episode that was necessary to add to set the scene. I will update hopefully again before the holidays end which is next Tuesday (14th). I have already started the next chapter. Thank you those who reviewed the last chapter and those who added my story to their favourites/alerts. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I don't own anything.

**Chapter Five**

"But that's…"

"Impossible!"

The TARDIS materialised fully, Dalek Caan was heard laughing maniacally, and several mouths were hanging open as the Doctor's ship made an unexpected visit. The windows of the blue box were shining unnaturally of a bright light and as the door slowly opened, it could be seen that a blinding white light was originating from inside the ship.

A familiar and impossible blonde woman stepped out of the TARDIS. Looking a bit confused and lost but very alive! "Did you miss me?" She asked the stunned crowd, eyeing the people in the room that watched her in shock. Mickey, however, did not look so surprised to see her, he probably received a sign from Bad Wolf, Rose reasoned. She swore that she heard Jack quietly respond to her question with a 'hell yeah', she glanced at him before redirecting her eyes to her Doctor. Their eyes met and poured into each other, as grins grew ear-to-ear on the pair of them.

Her expression immediately changed to one that would rival the Oncoming Storm in full when she turned her attention to Davros. Although the fear in him of this human girl changing her expression from pure joy to pure hatred in an instant of time, he stood his ground. He had heard legends of this girl. That she single-handily wiped out an army of Daleks and their Emperor. _There is no greater Dalek Emperor than the Creator of the Daleks_, Davros thought back to the times where he ruled over the Daleks. But through the hatred of the false Emperor, he had to admit that this woman was pretty impressive if she did the things that were told of her.

Davros lifted his mechanical hand and electrified Rose from the power contained in his finger. His victim fell as it hit her square in the chest. By the way that Rose reacted; her friends were able to tell that she was fine – only a bit winded, but definitely fine from the status that she was given earlier that day.

"Rose?" Came the feeble voice of the Doctor as he watched the woman he loved on the ground, unable to go over and help her in any way. His rage toward Davros was masked over by shock of the events that had been unfolding.

If there were any trace of smiles left on the humans in the room being held captive by the Daleks, they were gone now. The doors of the TARDIS opened again and another impossible face came out. Another woman believed to have died at the hands – well storks, of the Daleks that day. Donna started to run over to Rose but was sent flying backwards in the air as the same electricity which hit Rose, hit her. Donna was out of view hidden by Dalek machinery on the opposite side of the Vault.

"Donna!" Came the voice of the Doctor once more as he gained more confidence. His eyes darting from Rose, then to the place that Donna had fallen, then to his companions and finally to Davros.

"I was wrong about your warriors, Doctor. They are pathetic." Davros said slightly disappointed by the Doctor's last companions, which he imagined would have put up more of a fight. "Stand witness, Timelord. Stand witness, Humans." He continued, gloating to his prisoners with a proud tone to his voice. A holographic screen appeared once again, where the other two screens had been placed earlier, showing the twenty-seven planets of the Medusa Cascade. Then with a mockingly voice he went on, "Your strategies have failed, your weapons are useless, and…oh – the end of the universe has come."

Everyone in the room, Dalek and Human and Timelord, watched the screen. The Doctor and his companions could be heard breathing heavily in dreadful anticipation, utterly powerless.

"_Nine…Eight…Seven…Six…"_

The Doctor was staring at Rose, who was looking back at him before her attention was drawn to another part of the Vault. The Doctor followed her eyes and saw Donna – slightly breathless but fine, pull herself up behind a control panel. As the rest of the Doctor's companions moved closer together to each other, not being able to join the Doctor, Rose or Donna, the three were busy sharing glances at each other. The Doctor saw Rose give Donna a slight nod – barely noticeable but a definite subtle nod. He watched the holographic screen once more.

"_Five…Four…Three…Two…One…"_

As the countdown reached one, the bomb powered down and the holographic screen went dead. An alarm sounded throughout the Vault, and a sense of confusion overtook the room. The Doctor looked back over to Rose who was grinning at Donna. "Oops." The blonde cracked up laughing at Donna's comment, who responded by flicking another switch. "Ah…I did it again." She said in fake frustration. The whole room's attention was drawn to the loud-mouth redhead.

"_System in shutdown!"_

"_Detonation negative."_

"_Explain! Explain! EXPLAIN!"_

More confused looks were shared among the humans in the room. The Doctor was also confused but knew that Rose had something to do with Donna shutting down the Reality Bomb. "But how?" The Timelord managed to ask, with a reply of Donna shrugging her shoulders.

"You will suffer for this." Davros told Donna, who grinning expression immediately changed to fear.

"I don't think so." A voice that was new to most people, with the exception of one was heard. The voice came from the spot where Rose Tyler was, a goddess-like voice which the Daleks feared. As Jack, Mickey, Sarah Jane, Jake, Martha, Donna and the Doctor directed their eyes to where Rose Tyler had been crumpled on the ground to find the same woman standing up straight with a gold light being emitted from her form. The metal army rolled backwards away from glowing Human. Davros raised his finger and sent an electrifying wave to Rose's being, who opened her palm up to the ray and redirected it back to Davros. He shrieked as his own ray backfired on himself.

"Exterminate her!" The Creator ordered and was obeyed. The goddess form threw a golden beam towards the controls that Donna had meddled with earlier. The Daleks powered down, their blaster guns started twitching uncontrollably. There were reports from Daleks about their weapons not being able to function but it went unnoticed to the Humans and the Timelord in the Vault. While the Daleks rolled around in the room in panic the Humans couldn't believe that the threat that was so powerful that they had all given up hope had been rendered powerless in a matter of minutes. The Doctor having witnessed a turn of table with the Daleks and the Bad Wolf before was in less of a shock then his friends. He was mainly asking himself how Rose managed to become the Bad Wolf without looking in the Time Vortex.

"The Bad Wolf rises again to defeat the Daleks once and for all, making this be the final end to the great last Time War." The wild, insane voice of Dalek Caan prophesied. Davros became distracted by this prophecy and turned to confront Dalek Caan. Donna took this chance to run over to her friends and away from the broken controls.

"But you promised me, Dalek Caan. Why did you not foresee this?" Davros asked, seeing that his plans had been destroyed and by believing the prophecies that Dalek Caan predicts, that he was defeated. His plans were going so well and at the very last second, quite literally, they were stopped.

The insane Dalek giggled at his Creator's last comment. "Oh I think he did." The Doctor spoke up for the first time since the Daleks' downfall. Davros turned around to face the Timelord, seeing the Bad Wolf standing beside him – who had moved during the prophecy, being protective towards the Doctor by standing in between the two archenemies. "Something's been manipulating the timelines for ages." He grinned eyeing his protector.

"I just interfered in my own subtle ways." The Bad Wolf admitted. "How do you think Dalek Caan managed to get into the Time War? Or how Donna Noble ended up in the right place at the right time? I have been planning this. I see all that has been, all that is and all that ever will be. You can not defeat me." She raised her hands in a familiar fashion and dissolved the Daleks in a gold light, ash standing in their place.

Davros and Dalek Caan seemed to be the last two Daleks in existence. Jack watched on amazed by Rose – who was the Bad Wolf, and got an understanding of what the Doctor was trying to tell him about the last situation he was in like this. Sarah Jane was in shock, although she was relieved that they had won the battle against the Daleks. Martha was also in shock, she did not picture Rose to be the way she was, and the whole goddess–thing confused her more. Mickey now understood what the signs had stood for and how they were capable of getting through all of time and space. Donna stated "That was brilliant!" when Rose had turned the Daleks to ash. Jake was straight-out confused.

The Bad Wolf breathed deeply in her body, inhaling and exhaling thoughtfully. The gold light seemed to be absorbed into Rose. She turned to the Doctor, a grin that rivalled a Cheshire cat, testily tried the walls of his holding cell. Her hand wasn't obstructed by any object until she reached the Timelord himself. She was about to fall into his embrace when a thought struck her.

"The ship's losing power; you need to send the planets home." The Doctor started to run over to the controls believed to be broken but reasoned with himself that the Bad Wolf would have left them working if they needed to be used by them again. He turned around and darted back to Rose, taking her by the hand and leading her over to the controls.

"I'm not going to lose you again." He whispered, so quietly that Rose barely heard him. He started off to work on sending the planets home not once letting go of Rose's hand.

"I hope you go can do things one-handed." Donna spoke up directing the comment at Rose. "Because it looks like he's not going to let go." She said gesturing to their joined hands, glad that the Doctor had finally got happy ending. Rose seemed to not mind at all and that she was going to hold on to him just as eagerly.

Everyone visually relaxed but was still weary of Davros that was still a threat, Dalek Caan was another matter. The insane Dalek was on their side, strange as it may be. "With the Daleks fall, the Timelords will rise anew. Starting from the beginning of existence again to be guided by the Doctor, will become a greater race then before. As a new planet stands in place of the old, the slates are wiped clean and the 'Curse' will vanish. The Bad Wolf a mother to this new generation of Timelords." Rose choked on air at the statement was made about herself – her alter ego. The Humans listened to the prophecy while the Doctor seemed not to notice because he was working trying to get all the planets back home safely single-handedly.

"We're losing power." The Doctor said, thinking what to do. "If we lose too much power, the ship will self-destruct automatically." He went over the planets that he had returned in his head calculating a total of twenty-six planets returned safely and one left over still in the Medusa Cascade. "One planet left, oh guess which one."

"_Thirty. Twenty-nine. Twenty-eight."_

"Blimey! I didn't think it would happen that soon." He complained as the countdown to the destruct of the Crucible started. "Holding Earth stability…maintaining atmospheric shell." The Doctor muttered to himself, while Rose was instructing everyone to get on to the TARDIS, letting go of the Doctor's hand she stood inside the TARDIS doing a head-count of the passengers entering.

"Sarah Jane! Jake! Mickey! Jack! Donna! Martha!" She double checked the TARDIS for the Doctor before running out of the ship to find the Timelord standing trying to compromise with Davros. Hearing the countdown reach "Five", she grabbed the Doctor's hand and pulled him to the TARDIS urgently.

Upon their arrival in the ship the Doctor continued to run up to the console, leaving Rose behind at the door, and pulled a lever. The TARDIS shuddered has it started up and its passengers were thrown about the ship as they held onto the console for support. When the sharp movements stopped the Doctor felt a warm hand pressed into his and looked to its owner, who had travelled across parallel worlds, doing the impossible just to get back to him. A woman who was stubborn and determined, the woman he loved.

"But what about the Earth? It's stuck in the wrong part of space!" Sarah Jane insisted, obviously worried about her son. Everyone had someone to worry about on Earth, Jack had his team, Donna had her mother and grandfather, Martha had her family, Rose, Mickey and Jake had a parallel world to worry about. The people the Doctor had to worry about were in the same room as him.

"I'm on it!" He pulled the TARDIS monitor and called Torchwood. "Torchwood Hub, this is the Doctor. Are you receiving me?"

"_Loud and clear."_ Gwen replied through the monitor. _"Is Jack there?"_

The Doctor took a glance at Jack after hearing the woman's question, who was worried over her boss' safety, although he was immortal. "Can't get rid of him." He looked back over to Jack and pointed to the monitor. "Jack, what's her name?"

"Gwen Cooper." He answered, unsure where the Doctor was going with this.

"Tell me, Gwen Cooper; are you from an old Cardiff family?"

"_Yes, all the way back to the eighteen-hundreds."_ She replied not seeing the relevance. The Doctor and Rose peered at her in delight.

"Mm, thought so!" He looked over to Rose, "Spatial genetic multiplicity." He concluded, relating Gwen Cooper's appearance to a woman they had met over a hundred years ago in Cardiff. "Yeah, yeah! It's a funny old world!" He commented and then switched to his serious mood again. "Now, Torchwood, I want you to open up that Rift Manipulator – send all the power to me."

"_Doing that now, sir." _

"What's that for?" Martha spoke up for the people in the TARDIS who didn't know what the Doctor was planning, that included everyone in the ship apart from the said Timelord.

"It's a tow rope." He answered simply. "Now then, Sarah – what was your son's name?"

"Luke, he's called Luke." She responded happily and proudly. "And the computer's called Mr. Smith." She added on, knowing that the computer would be of use to them.

"Calling Luke and Mr. Smith." The Doctor called them through his transmission in the TARDIS to Sarah Jane's home. "Come on, Luke, shake a leg!" The visual response of the screen showed the boy jump up from where he had been sitting dejectedly in the attic.

"_Is mum there?"_ The boy's face showed the worry and anxiety that the boy contained about his mother's wellbeing.

"Oh, she's fine and dandy." Sarah Jane laughed with relief as she heard her boy's voice through the transmission, cheering that he had escaped this ordeal fine. "Now, Mr. Smith, I want you to harness the Rift power and loop it around the TARDIS, you got that?" He asked waiting for conformation.

"_I regret I will need remote access to the TARDIS basecode numerals."_

"Oh, blimey. That's going to take awhile." The Timelord ran his hand through his hair as he thought deeply of how to speed up the progress. The relieved mother, shot up with an idea and darted over to the monitor in between the Doctor and Rose. The Doctor walked around Sarah Jane and whispered something into Rose's ear, after nodding she walked over to the Captain's chair and dropped herself into it.

"K9, out you come!" K9 appeared in the screen with his usual "Affirmative, Mistress!"

"Oh, good dog!" He praised the dog, laughing delightfully. "K9, give Mr. Smith the basecode!"

"_Master. TARDIS basecode now being transferred."_ The robot dog reported, as he went off to obey his master's orders. _"The process is simple."_

"Now then, you lot" The Doctor started as he redirected Sarah Jane back to her place. "Sarah – hold that. And Mickey – you hold that." He ordered them and showed them which controls to hold. "Because, you know why this TARDIS is always rattling about the place?" He asked rhetorically. "Donna – that there." Indicating to a control. "It was designed to have six pilots and I have to do it single-handed. Martha – keep that level." He gestured to another lever. "But not anymore! Jack – there you go, steady that." He motioned, going through the members of his crew. "Now we can fly this thing." He reached Jake, who was still taking in the TARDIS' interior and comparing it to his memory of seeing the ship from the outside, a blue box. The shock from the Daleks had initially worn off and the TARDIS had taken its place. He knew the Doctor was alien and had a Police Box as a ship but this was not what he expected. "Yep, bigger on the inside." He commented obviously and minimally before continuing on with his speech. "Like it's meant to be flown! We've got Torchwood Rift looped around the TARDIS and Mr. Smith. We're gonna fly planet Earth back home." He retook his place at the console. "Right, then! Off we go." He pulled a lever and the TARDIS' engines started up.

The one thing that the ex-companions noticed of the TARDIS was that the ship was hardly shaking at all as they work as a flawless team. Jake, not knowing any different as this was his first time in flight, walked over to Rose in the Captain's seat and enjoyed the ride. He watched as the six drivers worked on getting planet Earth back home, Jack pumped a lever, Martha was seen grinning excitedly, Sarah Jane pushed a lever down slowly, Donna pressed a button, Mickey did as he was told and the Doctor worked and supervised his fellow drivers.

The Doctor threw back his head in fake frustration and let out a sigh, he turned his face and grinned at the wilting Rose, her head started to droop in exhaustion. He walked over to her and whisked her into his arms carrying her into the depths of the TARDIS. The action between the two went unnoticed by everyone who were cheering and hugging each other, absolutely ecstatic that they had defeated the Daleks, apart from Jack. He dodged a hug from Donna, who had been eyeing him after he parted from Sarah Jane's embrace and followed his two friends.

"So Donna, how did you save Reality?"

"I really dunno what I did." She replied truthfully to the people in the console room. "Just did what Rose told me to do."

"_What the hell is happening?" Donna screamed as she and Rose was flung across the console room. The time machine had just started up without warning or a pilot directing their path. Although Donna didn't think the Doctor was the best driver, it was better than no driver at all. She looked over to Rose who had seemed to adopt a pensive expression. _

"_I think the TARDIS is taking us back to the Doctor." She said bitting her bottom lip._

"_Why would it do that?!"_

"_She must think that I can help the Doctor, like I did before." She paused. "And that you can help as well. That's why she shut the door on you to keep you inside and from going with the Doctor and Jack. Although she had lost a lot of power, she had just enough power to keep you here and wait till something saved you two." She stopped again, still holding on tight to the railings that were keeping her up right. "The Bad Wolf saved you, if everything happened like you explained that's the only solution."_

"_But why me?"_

"_Because you're special Donna," The TARDIS stopped jerking and came to an abrupt silence. "Donna, I want you to do one thing for me. If you see a lever or a button or whatever, that has the words Bad Wolf on it, just press or activate it." Donna took her piece of advice that was given to her by the blonde and watched as she walked outside of the safety of the ship and to the Daleks. The power in the TARDIS was still working, she was safe in the ship but knew that she had to leave and help Rose save the Doctor. _

"I saw this lever and it had written on it: BAD WOLF. The writing was like someone had come across and scribbled on the lever, so I trusted Rose and pulled it. Then BAD WOLF appeared on a switch and so I flicked it and…"

"The Reality Bomb was powered down and so were the Daleks." Mickey added on.

"I didn't know what the hell I was doing; I could have been turning on a light for all I know."

* * *

Jack reached a doorway, the room was not far away from the console room but far enough so they couldn't hear the occupants celebrating, probably the work of the TARDIS. He looked in the room, seeing the Doctor pull the covers on the bed over Rose and tuck her in. He entered the room silently, not attracting the attention of his friends. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked his voice laced with worry and anxiety once again. Jack didn't want to think that Rose had something wrong with her after just finding her.

"She's fine, just exhausted from becoming the Bad Wolf." He answered still looking at the woman he loved, placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before facing Jack. "Bad Wolf, which I believe is apart of Rose somehow, uses up a lot of her energy. She will probably need hours of sleep to recover – like that's a change."

"The Bad Wolf has changed Rose hasn't it?" The response he received was a nod from the man being questioned. "I heard her die Doctor but she came back to life, like me, she's immortal."

"Yeah, she is." He answered quietly. "Immortal may not be the appropriate word though, we all die eventually. I have witness you die Jack – well I have a lot of times, but this time you choose to die and moved on to the afterlife if there is one. You remained dead."

"Why didn't you tell me before, I wouldn't be letting Daleks kill me for the hell of it. Is it like your regeneration where I get a certain number of chances and on the last one I die? When am I going to…" Jack said getting more frustrated with the Doctor for not telling him sooner. Unconsciously he raised his voice to express his anger towards the other man. He stopped immediately has he heard a groan from his slumbering friend. The Doctor sat down on the edge of the bed next to her lying form and brushed the hair out of her face, in hopes of convincing her to remain asleep. Jack watched on and she snuggled into the Timelord's touch and fell into a deeper sleep.

"I saw you die without knowing that it was you. You were different, in a time way into the future and on a different planet." His voice quieter than before, aware that Rose could easily wake up if he raised his voice to argue with the ex-Time Agent. "You don't have to worry about dieing for a long time, just worry about vanity – when I said you were different in the future, I mean totally different and not just regeneration different." He chuckled softly as he rambled on. He stood and made his way to the door. "I have to drop Sarah Jane home; I'm surprised she hasn't come looking for me yet. Are you going back to your team yet?"

Jack thought about his options, looking back over at Rose he had made his decision. "I want to talk to her properly. You live in a time machine, my team won't notice the difference if I stay here a couple of hours waiting for her to wake up, if it's a couple of minutes for them." A sudden thought occurred to him. "You're not going to send her back to the parallel world are you?"

"I couldn't if I wanted to, I love her too much. She came back to this universe and if I send her back, she will keep doing the impossible and find her way back. So no, I'm not going to send her back."

**A/N:** Okay, that was a long chapter for me to write and it was only in two scenes really, I couldn't divide it and leave you in suspense. Well...at this stage of the story everything is winding down and so there isn't much suspense. Anyway, hopefully I will get the last chapter up on Monday since school goes back to Tuesday and I am going straight to camp!! YAY!! I am actually excited and already packed, our last school camp ever!! Thanks for everyone who has reviewed, alerted or favourited this story!! Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I don't own anything.

**Chapter Six**

The TARDIS materialized in a park unnoticed by playing children and their gossiping mothers. Sarah Jane and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and into the sun, another item reminding them of what happened. This time everyone on Earth would remember unlike the events with the Master, where they had no recollection. Sarah Jane and the Doctor gazed at the normality of their surroundings. The Human race had once again survived and lived their lives like nothing had happened that morning. A church bell rung in the distance and the woman turned to face her friend.

"You know…you act like such a lonely man. But look at you! You've got the biggest family on Earth!" The Doctor smiled. "And now you have Rose back and I don't think that I need to tell you to look after her because I know you will." She held her arms out to him and he hugged her tightly. She let go of him suddenly and started backing away. "Gotta go!" She explained. "He's only fourteen! It's a long story. And thank you!" The Doctor smiled warmly and waved, she waved back and then was gone in the distance running down a path.

* * *

"Yeah…I'm fine." Donna reassured the person she was on her mobile with. The console room had emptied and she had decided to call home to find out how her family was coping. Only she, Jake and Mickey remained in the console room as Sarah Jane had now gone home, Martha was saying goodbye to the Doctor and was about to leave, Rose was recovering from the Bad Wolf, Jack was sitting with Rose and the Doctor was outside the TARDIS.

"You don't mind staying here, do you?" Mickey asked Jake, unsure if he was willing to stay in this universe and not be able to go back to his home universe ever again.

"Nah, it's not like I had much in that universe anyway. Only work." He answered. "Poor Jackie though, she lost all of us in one day."

"She knew that she could not keep Rose from the Doctor." He said, feeling slightly guilty about Pete and Jackie. "But they have Tony and Jackie has settled in well there."

"So…what's so different about this universe compared to my universe?"

"Well for one there are no zeppelins in the sky." He led the way to the door of the TARDIS.

* * *

"Martha, get rid of that Osterhagen thing, eh? Save the world one more time." The Doctor asked, as he said goodbye to Martha.

"Consider it done." She smiled at him and saluted – something she had picked up at UNIT. She started to walk away from the Doctor and his ship in another direction from Sarah Jane. The Doctor smiled as he watched her retreating back, unable to wipe the smile off his face that day. Mickey and Jake walked out of the TARDIS and attracted the attention of the Doctor.

"Oi! Where are you two going?"

"Well, I'm not stupid – I can work out what happens next. And hey, I had a good time in that parallel world but my Gran passed away. Nice and peaceful. Spent her last years living in a mansion. There's nothing there for me, now. Certainly not Rose as she will be travelling with you now."

The Doctor merely nodded his head. "What will you do?"

"Anyway, I've got to sort out a whole lot of business about me being dead and show Jake the differences between this universe and the other one. Then start a new life. I have Rose's number so I will be calling in to see how you treat her; no doubt I need to warn you that if you mistreat her Jackie will somehow find a way back to you. She still loves you." He reassured him. "See you, boss." They knocked fists and the Doctor watched Jake and Mickey catch up with Martha to probably properly introduce themselves. The Timelord turned and entered his ship.

He found the console room to be relatively empty compared to the unusual amount of passengers that it occupied today. Donna sat on the Captain's chair watching him. He walked up to her, caressing the console of the TARDIS as he walked past. "Should Rose be jealous?" She teased. "Can we go visit Mum and Gramps?" She asked and without a reply the Doctor jumped up and started up the engines of the TARDIS.

As the engines came to a stop, Donna ran to the doors. At the doors she turned around and looked at the Doctor who was watching her, grinning madly. "You better not go and leave me now Space Boy! I'm still going to travel with you and Rose, you hear me?" She warned in a fake threatening manner.

"I wouldn't dream of it. We're not going anywhere."

"Good because if you did, I will hitchhike my way back and smack you into next dimension." She threatened again fully serious this time. He watched her leave the ship through the door and let out a sigh, believing that Donna was starting to channel some form of Jackie Tyler.

* * *

Rose groaned as the lights of the room she had been sleeping in, had turned on. She spotted the Doctor in the doorway of the room, too cheerful for her standards after just waking up. She rolled over and brought the extra pillow she wasn't using over her head in attempt to block out the light. She felt the bed side sink and knew that the Doctor had sat down next to her.

"Rose," he spoke softly to her. "You need to wake up, you have slept for about twenty hours and that's more than usual for you. Donna should be waking up soon and it will be very helpful for me to have my two companions sleeping to have the same sleeping patterns."

After Donna had spent a couple of hours with her family, the Doctor had relocated the TARDIS to the Vortex to get some needed rest. She kept the Doctor and Jack company for a while before ending off to bed to sleep off the stress of the day's events. After Donna had gone to bed, the Doctor and Jack had gone separate ways. The Doctor watched Rose sleep off the exhaustion caused by Bad Wolf and Jack had gone to check out his old room and kept himself busy.

"Sleep good." Rose replied simply through the pillows, unmoving from her spot on the bed.

"Get up before I go get Jack to wake you up."

She quickly pulled herself up into a sitting position and started to stretch the long sleep off. She looked over at the Doctor and grinned before he pulled her into a tight hug. His arms wrapped around her waist, and her around his neck, she yawned against his shoulder as her head laid rest there. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Believe me, Donna and Martha will have their say about that. Drove Martha away in the end."

Rose pulled away enough from the Doctor to look at him face-to-face. "You talked about me?" She asked surprised, recalling the incident with Sarah Jane. He nodded. "Good things I hope." She teased. The Doctor unwrapped one arm from Rose's waist and brought his free hand to cup her face. He looked into her eyes.

"I didn't get to finish that sentence at that beach in Norway-"

"Bad Wolf Bay." She interrupted him and chuckled slightly, realizing that the words had followed a path to the parallel universe and back to the Doctor again.

"I'm trying to tell you that I love you and you interrupt me with technicalities." Rose broke out into the biggest grin that the Doctor had ever seen on her. However, he continued rambling on. "You know I am prob-" He was stopped as Rose pressed her lips against his in a soft gentle kiss. They eventually pulled away reluctantly. "ably one-"

"Doctor?"

"If you stop interrupting me-" She placed her lips on his again to stop him talking. "Shut up." She advised him before bringing him into a more passionate kiss. The Doctor didn't know how long Rose and himself were exploring this new form of intimacy before the Timelord was aware of another presence in the room. The Doctor again reluctantly pulled away from Rose and redirected his attention over to the door.

"Can I join in?" The voice of Jack Harkness came from just inside the room, grinning at the sight he was witnessing. Rose unwrapped herself from the Doctor's embrace, got out of the bed and ran over to her friend. Jack pulled her off the ground in his tight hug and swung her around before placing her back on the ground.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose had seen Jack off as he left to go rejoin his team after catching up with Rose. They had returned to the TARDIS to find Donna in the console room now awake and ready to go. The Doctor went up to the console ready to pilot the ship, while Rose went up to Donna, _a start of a great friendship_ the Doctor thought watching the pair converse with each other. He looked up at his companions from the console and waited until they gave him their full attention.

"So, I was thinking about going to Barcelona."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** The end! I thought that I would never reach it! Anyway, sorry for making it brief, I imagined making it longer but I don't have the time because I have to go to camp tomorrow. Anyway sorry about that and thank you for anyone who has reviewed, alerted or favourited this story. I would try and thank you personally but again I don't have the time. I was thinking of a sequel in a Christmas episode but I don't know. Please review.


End file.
